


Book Ends2 Super Hero Version

by sexiscomedy



Category: Slash and Burn (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Superheroes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexiscomedy/pseuds/sexiscomedy
Summary: My other sequel, A bit silly super heroes





	Book Ends2 Super Hero Version

 

 

Book Ends – The Next Morning (super hero version)

Intro

Kera still sits on Steve’s body, blood and brain running down her breast, pooling on the floor. She moves a hand to her face breathing hard, the other hand still braced against Steve’s chest. Kera closes her eyes tight knowing what’s about to happen, unable to move, expecting her immediate death.

Chris moves his arm to aim at Kera, taking his time, focusing on a point directly between her eyes. Before he can fire Meghan does a round house kick to the back of his head, Chris lets out a yell of surprise and falls forward onto his hands and knees, keeping hold of the gun.

Chris lands on the floor jarring his hands and screams “Fuck! you bitch”, Kera recovers her senses and with superhuman strength and dexterity, springs up from her kneeling position to a low crouch over Steve’s body, ready to react. Steve’s cock, falls out of from between Kera’s labia like a dead fish, now covered in cum, blood, Kera’s vaginal fluid and ejaculate.

Meghan quickly takes 4 large paces backward, like an Olympic acrobat preparing for her routine she raises her arms. She takes two long steps forward and somehow creates enough momentum to launch herself in the air, somersaulting over Chris’s prostrate body. She lands perfectly, her legs either side of Chris’s neck, her vagina thumping into the back of his head.

Chris feels the wet vaginal fluid start running down his neck and quickly fires a shot towards Kera. Realising her danger, Kera propels herself into a backflip easily avoiding the wild shot.

Meghan tightens her thighs around his neck, severely restricting his breathing. Pounding his head with her fists, Meghan spies a small nick at the base of his skull. Grabbing a handful of skin, she rips the skin from his head.

Kera walks up to the two combatants, and stands in front of them putting both hands of her hips, the blood and fluid drying on her naked skin. The man on hand and knee, breathes shallow and struggles to stay upright. Still straddling him, her legs clamped around his neck, Meghan holds up a semblance of Chris’s face, twisted and torn. She tosses it to Kera.

“You almost had me fooled this time Grammar-Lee” Kera said examining the mask, almost impressed.

Grammar-Lee grunted, trying to raise his head. In his weakened state, he could only lift his head far enough to see Kera’s wet labia a few inches from his face. The curly strawberry blonde pubic hairs caked with blood, the strong smell of sex still present.

Suddenly a rush of energy ran through the room, as if someone had just opened a window to let the wind in. Books flipped open and invisible fingers flicked through the pages. Pieces of paper where lifted from nearby tables and then flung away. The laptops screens flicked on, reams of text scrolled down the screen, then they blinked off, smoke roiling up from their keyboards.

Before the two girls could react, Grammar-Lee quickly lifted the gun and fired at Kera's crotch. She flew back hitting the wall and slumping to the floor. With renewed energy Grammar-Lee throws Meghan to the opposite wall and stands up. He takes aim and fires but the gun jams.

"Fuck!" he shouts, tossing the gun away. "I was hoping this was going to easy, but we can do things the hard way if we must".

There is a groan from Steve's body, surprising Grammar-Lee. He decides to make his getaway and runs out the door.

A bit dazed, Meghan gets to her feet and runs over to Kera "Kera, Kera are you ok" she says looking for signs of life. Kera groaned and with Meghan's help, pushed her self up to a sitting position, her back against the wall, her knees up. Slowly, with evident effort, Kera spread her knees apart, a bullet falls from between Kera's labia.

"Oh Fuck! you caught that with your lips!" Meghan said not quite believing what she was seeing. "I know you have superhuman reflexes but there's no way you can catch a fucking bullet with your vag, from point blank range, Impossible"

"Life and death instinct I guess" Kera replied in obvious pain.

Meghan, still shocked went over to check on Steve. "Steve are you there?" she asked.

Slowly Steve's eyes blinked open, blood still caked in his hair "Meg" he asked, barely audible.

"Oh Steve, I thought you were really gone this time" Meghan crouched down kissing Steve on the lips, relieved.

"Thank God for your super regenerative healing ability" Kera said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks to any Gods that are listening" Steve said in a greatly more healthy sounding voice than just a moment before. 

Chris comes running into the room. Kera and Meghan look towards the door, both surprised by the sudden entrance but relived once they saw who it was.

"What the fuck" Chris said, wondering why his wife, his friend and his wife were all beat up and naked. Kera and Meghan looked at each other, their faces blushing red.

 

 


End file.
